


Oblivious

by lilsorlily



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsorlily/pseuds/lilsorlily
Summary: Elyse has been dropping hints for days, but somehow they're still going unnoticed.
Relationships: Cassian & Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Elyse/Sariel (Life of the Party)
Kudos: 22





	Oblivious

The rest of the party were sleeping soundly on the ship, and Sariel sat on the bank of the river, her toes skimming the water’s surface and her shoes discarded to her left. The moon was young in its cycle; she gazed up at it, basking in the little light it gave her, before it disappeared behind a cloud. Light droplets of rain were rippling the river, but not enough that it would bother her. The air was mild, and for the first time in several days, the druid girl felt at peace.  
After some time, although Sariel could not say exactly how much, she felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn around, she heard a soft voice.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
Sariel nodded, and the familiar form of Elyse settled down on the grass beside her. Sariel always marvelled at Elyse’s hair; even in the dark, the electric blue colour stood out as much as her piercing eyes did, as though she were glowing. Sariel smiled slightly at her companion.  
“Can’t sleep?”  
“I did for a bit,” Elyse responded. “But I couldn’t settle again after my watch.”  
“Who’s watching now?”  
“Vanden.”  
Sariel nodded, satisfied. She trusted all of her companions with the nightly watch, of course, but Vanden in particular would be sure to take extra caution.  
A few minutes of silence passed; Elyse removed her shoes, placing them with Sariel’s, and the two girls enjoyed the feeling of the water around their ankles. Then Elyse spoke up.  
“You’ve been very quiet all day. Is something the matter?”  
It took Sariel several moments to answer. Never before had she met a group of people so interested in her wellbeing, and despite having been with the party for some time now, it was still a concept she was struggling to grasp.  
“I’m okay. I just…” She paused a moment, curling her lip as she wondered how best to put her jumbled thoughts into words.  
“I’ve never been surrounded by such…bold personalities before. People like Boblem and Astra, they’re sweet and relatively relaxed, but-“  
“But the rest of us are noisy bastards?” Elyse grinned.  
“That’s not-“  
“I’m joking.” Elyse laughed, nudging Sariel gently. “There’s nothing wrong with being introverted, you know. And it’s fine to take time to yourself.”  
Sariel smiled and nodded.  
“It’s also fine,” Elyse continued, “to tell us to shut the hell up once in a while. Particularly Vanden and Cassian.”  
“Gods, they never stop,” Sariel giggled, laying her head on Elyse’s shoulder. Elyse looked surprised, but flattered, and planted a soft kiss on the smaller girl’s head.  
“I know. It’s exhausting.” She rolled her eyes jokingly. “When will they just admit they like each other?”  
“Do you think?” Sariel looked surprised. Elyse snorted.  
“It’s obvious.”  
“I don’t think I notice those things,” Sariel shrugged. “People falling in love, and all of that. Its beyond me. I just somehow see past it.”  
“I’ve noticed that,” Elyse murmured.   
“Hm?”   
Elyse sat up, tucking a loose strand of Sariel’s hair behind her ear. “Nothing.” She smiled softly before getting to her feet. The rain was beginning to fall harder now, and a light wind was picking up. “We should get back.”  
“I’ll come soon,” Sariel promised, and Elyse nodded, heading back to the ship slowly. When she stopped and looked back, Sariel’s attention was once again up at the moon.  
“You do see past it,” Elyse sighed quietly to herself. “No matter how obvious it is.”  
And with a yawn and a shiver, she made her way back to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've not really considered this ship before now but I thought it was really sweet so here's a little one shot :)


End file.
